El crimen de Monte Fuji
by Ariadna
Summary: ¡EL FINAL! entonces, Yama es Yamato pero es Takeru también, porque Takeru es Yamato y además otro Yamato a la vez... ¿oh no? ¡mejor lean para entender! ^___~
1. prólogo

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Cuando llegué a la escuela aquella mañana de mediados de enero tenía el corazón encogido, y no por culpa del frío que inundaba a la ciudad. Llevábamos un mes soportando las nevadas post navideñas, usando cada día el mismo abrigo y bufanda, junto con las botas para poder caminar por el suelo resbaladizo y mojado. Pero yo sabía que mis temblores no eran de frío, sino de miedo.

El miedo a enfrentarme con el jaleo que provocaría en el colegio el asesinato de Monte Fuji.

Monte Fuji, con mayúscula de nombre propio. O tal vez de apodo, pues el nombre original es Fujiyama, pero todos le dicimos Monte Fuji, que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo. Fujiyama-sensei, o Monte Fuji, profesor de matemáticas de la escuela. Asesinado aquella misma noche.

Los compañeros de cursos superiores, como Kido Jou, le dicen "el cateto", por ser realmente una molestia, siempre metiendo las narices donde no debía, pero daba igual, nosotros le decíamos Monte Fuji para simplificar, porque era grande como la misma montaña, y ésta anunciaba si la luz del Sol saldría o no, tal como el metiche y estricto profesor de matemáticas lo hacía con nuestra luz particular en cada calificación.

El jaleo, la alarma y el desconcierto que produciría la noticia que recorría el colegio solo sería comparable al estallido de su resurrección. Porque un hombre con el carácter tan fuerte como el de aquel profesor, que se jactaba de mantener a sus alumnos tiesos como reclutas y de no dejar pasar curso ni a una parte infinitesimal de estudiantes que no hubieran sudado todos los números, incluso los números imaginarios, seguro que no se quedaría quieto y tranquilo en su tumba para siempre.

Es decir, en la tumba no se encontraba todavía. Debía de hallarse en el lugar donde lo habían dejado los asesinos, hasta que la policía o la autoridad correspondiente dispusiera lo que ordenan las leyes para estos casos.

¡Uf, demasiado trabajo!

Pero no nos alarguemos en detalles innecesarios. Dejemos que los cadáveres descansen en paz.

Los verdaderos protagonistas de la historia, o de la crónica, si prefieren, son los criminales. Los asesinos. O mejor, el involuntario provocador del asesinato. El causante inconsciente, que a su vez era la víctima…

Bien, y todos los implicados en el misterioso crimen, aquella mañana fría de enero, no tardarían en llegar a la escuela.

__

Continuará…

Notas:

Varios puntos a aclarar. La idea original de este fic viene de una pequeña novela llamada "El crimen de la hipotenusa", por tanto, no es mía, y solo estoy usando esta idea porque me pareció interesante plantear lo de "buscar al asesino" de manera más… especial, por así decirlo. Este libro lo leí hace varios años atrás, y lo redescubrí cuando vi que mi hermano menor lo estaba leyendo hace unos días.

Aquí no lograrán descubrir quien es el asesino como en otros fics por el estilo, es mucho más complicado que eso. Aunque si quieren pueden intentarlo, puede que realmente den con la respuesta.

Otros puntos a mencionar, primero que nada, Fujiyama-sensei es el profesor que estuvo a cargo de los niños en el campamento de verano de 01, y que luego fue nombrado director y encargado de los ordenadores en 02. O sea, no es un personaje inventado. Si es que lo utilice a él es porque me pareció curioso… y de todas formas, la historia, como explicó el narrador, es sobre los acusados, no sobre el muerto.

El monte Fuji es la montaña más famosa del Japón, aunque en japonés debería decirse "Fujisan", no "Fujiyama" aunque "yama" y "san" signifiquen lo mismo: Montaña. El Monte Fuji es la representación de la pureza y está muy presente en las creencias actuales de los japoneses, en el shintoísmo.

Espero que los seguidores del miterio disfruten de este fic y no se preocupen, que no me demoraré en poner la continuación, esto es sólo el prólogo.


	2. los acusados

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Primera parte,

****

Los Acusados.

En las escaleras de la puerta principal había dos o tres grupos de compañeros, chicos y chicas, que me pareció comentaban el suceso, pues oía a lo lejos frases como "… es un misterio…", "… el profesor, robaron los exámenes…", "… la policía no ha querido decir nada."…

-¡Koushirou! – me llamó uno de los chicos que estaba ahí, Hida Iori. - ¿sabes…?

Lo dejé hablando solo, porque yo seguí caminando, hacía arriba, sin detenerme, saludándolo levemente con la mano, como si no lo hubiera oído. 

Lo que nos temíamos, pensé, ya había sucedido. Queríamos llevar el caso con gran discreción, pero todo el colegio estaba hirviendo con rumores. La dirección echaría fuego por la boca, porque había recomendado sobre todas las cosas: discreción, discreción y discreción. Parece que olvidé algo… ah, si, ¡y discreción!

Pero la dirección vivía en las nubes si creía que nadie se enteraría del asunto. Los adolescentes olían los secretos a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Así puse los pies en el vestíbulo, dos tipos altos y robustos, con gabardinas oscuras, como si estuvieran disfrazados de agentes secretos o policías encubiertos, me cerraron el paso.

-¿tu nombre? – me preguntó uno. 

-Izumi Koushirou.

-¿curso?

-ese. – indiqué el salón.

El otro hombre consultó una pequeña libreta de mano y volvió a mirarme. Sospeché que me tenían anotado en alguna especie de lista negra, porque entre ambos posaron pesadamente sus manos en mis hombros para apartarme del corredor en el que estábamos y llevarme hasta la biblioteca, situada en el lateral izquierdo de la puerta principal.

-entra. – me indicó un tercer hombre, que parecía esperarme a la entrada del lugar. – y espera ahí.

Dentro estaban ya tres chicos que debían haber llegado antes que yo, y otro personaje con gabardina y aspecto de policía o detective. Al entrar, me quedé un momento tieso sin saber que hacer. Los tres compañeros, Taichi, Ken y Hikari, estaban sentados en la gran mesa central, formada por la conjunción de ocho a diez mesas de lectura individuales, los tres separados y con un libro abierto adelante, como si estuvieran cumpliendo un castigo.

El tipo de la gabardina estaba de pie frente a uno de los armarios repletos de libros, y era evidente que ejercía las funciones de vigilante o mejor dicho, de centinela o carcelero. Todos nos mirábamos con ojos interrogantes, tanto mis compañeros como yo, como el hombre de la gabardina.

-siéntate aquí. – me dijo, indicando una silla delante de él, lejos de los otros detenidos. – estudia y calla.

-eh… nos perderemos la primera clase de la mañana… - repliqué yo, como si me importara mucho faltar a esa clase.

-¡esta es la primera clase de la mañana! – exclamó el hombre. - ¡Y a lo mejor resulta la última!

A callar, silencio y se acabó. Me senté en la silla indicada, y al sacar un libro cualquiera de mi bolso, como para hacer que estudiaba un rato, apareció, como un negro presagio o una triste casualidad, el texto de matemáticas.

De manera, pensé, que aquí en la biblioteca han reunido a los sospechosos. O sea, es una reunión de acusados. 

Fuera de este lugar, parecía aún haber acción en los corredores de la escuela, chicos dirigiéndose a clases y otros corriendo atrasados tras el timbre de inicio. La jornada escolar comenzaba como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez, sin nosotros los acusados, y sin el Monte Fuji. 

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y uno de los policías introdujo a Tachikawa Mimi. Como en mi caso, el vigilante-centinela-carcelero le señaló un sitio en la mesa central, suficientemente alejado de los demás acusados, cuatro incluyéndome a mí; y Mimi, sin dejar de mirarnos a todos con los ojos vivos, se quitó de encima su abrigo y bufanda y después se sentó y sacó un par de libros de su bolso para seguir con la comedia del estudio como todos nosotros.

Tachikawa Mimi, o "la descarada", como la llamábamos. Mimi es una declarada defensora de los derechos de los débiles y los desprotegidos, aunque ella misma abusa de ellos si es que se le antoja o quiere un favor. Por eso es descarada, puede cambiar de opinión en menos de un segundo y si alguien la contradice, se quejará de todo y todos. Es una de esas personas que simplemente no llegas a entender nunca. Y tienes que aguantarlas como son. Era la acusada número cinco.

El número uno podría serlo yo. El segundo, sentado frente a mí, era Yagami Taichi, el atleta del curso, futuro campeón de fútbol o cualquier deporte que se plantee, con una fuerza bruta increíble, es mejor nunca hacerlo enojar. aunque a pesar de todo, es un buen amigo si te ganas su confianza… pero aún así nadie osa llevarle la contraria, por muy amigo que seas no te salvarás de su puño matador…

El tercer acusado, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, podría ser Ichijouji Ken, el niño bonito de la escuela, por quien suspiran todas las niñas, el Adonis o el Narciso… En fin, un tipo bien plantado que es conocido también como el Sorimaki Takashi del curso, y no es necesario añadir que el apodo se lo colocaron sus fans, porque tiene un club de fans. Tras una charla sobre telenovelas una muchacha llamada Jun descubrió que Sorimaki Takashi las mataba sólo con una sonrisa o una caída de ojos, exactamente igual que Ken. Es bastante tímido también, de esos que no hablan nada, lo cual no concuerda mucho con la atención que recibe de tantas niñas.

Y la cuarta acusada, Yagami Hikari, una chica con todas las cualidades: hermosa, inteligente, buena amiga, noble… o sea, una joya, una verdadera luz brillante en medio de la oscuridad, como aquellos rayos de sol que aparecen cuando llega el atardecer… pero tal como esos rayos, es inalcanzable por ningún chico normal, dejando a todos sus admiradores con el corazón roto. Pero no era culpa de ella, no, sino de su hermano, el acusado número dos, que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara con esas intenciones. Y como ya dije, nadie que quiera hacer enojar a Taichi está en su sano juicio. 

Hikari no tenía defectos, incluso sacaba las notas más altas en todo… excepto en matemáticas. En el curso anterior, sorprendentemente, ella se hundió como el Titanic, como si la materia hubiese perdido todo interés ante sus ojos. La materia… o el profesor. Quizás la policía, en sus interrogatorios, descubriría las verdaderas razones de la falta de dedicación que le da Hikari a los números.

Cinco acusados. Según mis cálculos, todavía faltaban dos más. Siete en total. Íbamos mal en matemáticas, pero sumar cinco más dos, hasta eso si llegábamos.

El número seis no tardó en aparecer. Mejor dicho, la número seis. Inoue Miyako, "la siempre sonriente".

Como ya era difícil encontrar una silla separada de los demás, el vigilante-centinela-carcelero (desde ahora, Vicencar, para acortar) hizo la vista gorda y no dijo nada cuando Miyako, con su buen humor, se colocó a poca distancia de Mimi. E incluso disimuló, como si no se diera cuenta, cuando tras unos minutos de seriedad, las dos compañeras se acercaron más e inclinaron las cabezas para cuchichear.

Miyako poseía unos enormes anteojos redondos que eran lo único que llamaba más la atención que su amplia sonrisa. Era muy simpática y siempre tenía alguna cosa graciosa que contar. 

Según ella misma aceptaba, todo el mundo le caía bien. Incluso Fujiyama-sensei, que no por eso dejaba de colocarle malas notas en sus exámenes. Era tan simpática que, cuando el profesor preguntó a la clase si había algún voluntario para ir a su casa a ayudarlo (¡pagando!) A ordenar los libros de su biblioteca, Miyako se apuntó entusiasmada, pensando que de esa manera ganaría puntos a favor para los exámenes de fin de año. Pero al darse cuenta que ni ordenando libros ganaba su aprobación, en vez de dejar plantado al Monte Fuji, se apuntó para trabajar de jardinera una vez que le había organizado todos los libros.

Pero el cambio tampoco favoreció su rendimiento en matemáticas. Y es que el Monte Fuji puede parecer agradable pero es insensible. Tiene el corazón de piedra, o de hielo. 

Ocurría que los siete acusados éramos todos muy malos en mates. Era un rasgo común del grupo. A Hikari le iba bien en casi todo, en especial literatura, Taichi era bueno en los deportes, estaba claro… a mi se me facilitaba informática, y me decían que tenía gran imaginación. Habilidad que podía serme muy útil, aunque los demás no sabían mentir muy bien, y eso, en nuestras circunstancias, pondría ser fatal. Fatal.

En ese momento acababa de entrar el peor de todos en matemáticas… y en muchas otras cosas. A deshora, como siempre. Con el sueño todavía colgándole de los ojos y la cara desganada, como todas las mañanas. Con el gesto cansado de no haber dormido en toda la noche. La mayoría de los días perdía la primera clase y se pasaba la hora desayunando en la cafetería de enfrente.

El séptimo detenido: Ishida Takeru, un chico de aspecto nervioso, de no saber qué hacer ni qué decir, ya que por culpa de su impuntualidad le costaba gran esfuerzo enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando llegaba tarde a algún sitio.

La verdad es que a Takeru todavía no lo conocíamos muy bien. Había ingresado al colegio hace tan solo unos meses, y le había costado lo suyo adaptarse y destaparse. Al principio, ni le mirábamos, como si fuera un intruso, un ser de otro planeta, un extranjero que venía a destruir la gran familia. Con el tiempo se fue abriendo, y al final del curso ya lo habíamos aceptado plenamente, como un compañero más. Es necesario decir que en la aceptación de Takeru desempeñó un papel importante su hermano Yamato, y la fama de sus proezas. Pero el hecho fue que, a finales de curso, Takeru ya formaba parte del grupo. El más reciente. El más complicado, también.

Bien. Ya estábamos todos. Sólo faltaba que apareciera el culpable. 

__

Continuará…

Notas:

Como ya deben haber notado, los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter, además de que esto será AU (alternive universe), aunque en realidad no importa mucho. Le puse el apellido paterno a Takeru porque a su madre la usaré en otro papel.

Sorimaki Takashi es un famoso actor de telenovelas japonés. También es modelo y cantante, pero me parece que cantando no le va muy bien… el punto es que es muy guapo. MUY guapo. Si alguno a tenido la oportunidad de ver GTO, un anime bastante conocido, pues deben saber que Sorimaki-san es quien interpreta al protagonista en la versión de imagen real de la serie.

Lamento ir tan lento, pero no se preocupen, ya en el próximo capítulo comienzan los interrogatorios, y la cosa se pondrá más interesante… ^_~


	3. comienza el interrogatorio

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Segunda parte,

****

Comienza el interrogatorio.

Takeru no tuvo tiempo de sentarse ni de decir nada, todavía seguía con su cara de sueño cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de nuevo para dejar pasar a un hombretón alto y grueso, con una piel rojiza y las manos hinchadas, de seguro por falta de abrigo en el frío del exterior. Sus ojos eran pequeños y protegidos por unas grandes cejas oscuras, espesas como una cortina de pelo. El detalle más característico, no obstante, era su nariz, torcida y aplastada, una especie de carretera corvada o una arveja gigante.

-¡buenos días! – saludó el hombre con una voz que surgía de las profundidades de un pecho totalmente triturado por un montón de años de humo.

Dirigió el saludo a Vicencar, sin mirarnos siquiera a nosotros.

-¡buenos días, Inspector! – contestó con una ligera reverencia Vicencar. – ya están todos.

-muy bien. Avísele a la doctora Takaishi que puede pasar.

El otro hombre hizo otra reverencia y desapareció tras la puerta, hacia la fría inmensidad de los corredores.

Entonces, el inspector Arveja (su extraña nariz le daba derecho a ese sobrenombre) atravesó toda la biblioteca sin dignarse fijar los ojos ni un solo instante en nosotros, y fue a situarse al mismo lugar donde antes estuvo de guardia Vicencar.

Arveja tosió dos o tres veces mirándose la punta de los zapatos, luego levantó la vista y finalmente nos dio la cara.

-¿y tú, que haces ahí de pie? – retó al pobre Takeru.

-es que… no me han dicho nada…

-¡siéntate!

Takeru se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Taichi.

Otro momento de incómodo silencio.

-tengo entendido que ustedes son los siete de la lista.

Nadie se atrevió a decir ni pío.

-la lista de las siete personas que vieron por ultima vez con vida al profesor Fujiyama.

Los siete nos miramos. Miyako iba a decir algo, pero el inspector la dejó con la boca abierta.

-el señor Fujiyama desapareció de su casa la noche de ayer.

Parecía como si el inspector hablara por etapas. A golpes de revelación. De pausa en pausa hasta la gran sorpresa final.

-alguien penetró en su despacho para robar. Revolvió todos sus papeles, su biblioteca, su mesa, sus computadores, sus cosas…

A cada nuevo comunicado, la sangre se nos alejaba un poco más de la cara. Mimi y Takeru parecían los más afectados. Sus computadores, había dicho. ¡No era para tanto! Miyako nos había dicho que solo poseía dos.

-y en la alfombra y en el sillón hemos hallado manchas de sangre, que no presagian nada bueno.

A Tachikawa Mimi, sobre todo, se le notaba la alteración. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-y él no aparece por ninguna parte. No hay forma de dar con el profesor, ni vivo ni muerto. Como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Ken tenía su sonrisa congelada en la cara. Una sonrisa de incredulidad y unos ojos muy abiertos.

-un secuestro… o peor, quizá. Un crimen.

Yagami Taichi había cerrado los puños y los apretaba con fuerza, como si se prepara para un combate difícil.

-y ustedes, alumnos suyos, son los últimos testigos que ayer por la noche estuvieron con él y lo vieron con vida.

Unos golpes discretos en la puerta nos distrajeron un momento de las revelaciones del inspector.

Una mujer de apariencia joven, en mediados de los treinta, entró. La Señorita Takaishi Natsuko, o doctora Takaishi, psicóloga del colegio.

-pase, adelante… - la animó Arveja levantando las manos. 

La recién llegada nos dedicó una leve sonrisa a todos antes de tomar asiento cerca de donde estaba yo.

-a ella ya la conocen. – el inspector continuó. – es la psicóloga escolar, que me ayudará a sacar algo en limpio de este misterio tan triste y desagradable.

Arveja dio un par de vueltas más por la biblioteca, y después se sentó cerca de la señorita Takaishi, con aire importante.

-bien… aquí están los siete testigos. – explicó mientras sacaba unos papeles del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los depositaba sobre la mesa. - Aquí tengo las siete fichas que me he elaborado con ayuda del director y el secretario del colegio. Creo que hay de todo, como en todas partes: cuatro chicos y tres chicas, estudiantes buenos y malos, diligentes y holgazanes, puntuales y tardones, serios y bromistas, personas de fiar y mentirosos…

Dejó que este último calificativo quedara colgado en una pausa que hizo, quizá para que se grabara con más fuerza en nuestra memoria.

-pero los siete tienen un denominador común: las repetidas malas notas en la asignatura del señor Fujiyama. Eran su dolor de cabeza. – hizo una pausa. – pero dejémonos ya de historias y pongámonos a trabajar.

-vamos a perder las clases… - dijo Miyako, con voz clara pero insegura, cosa no habitual en ella, siempre tan directa y decidida.

-no importa. – opinó la doctora Takaishi. – tenemos el permiso de la Dirección.

-¿qué clase tenían ahora? – habló Arveja.

-Matemáticas… - respondió Ken.

Se hizo un silencio que duró el tiempo para mirarnos unos a otros, con sorpresa por la coincidencia y sin saber que decir al respecto.

-entonces no piensen en la clase perdida, sino en el profesor que quizá podamos ganar.

-¿qué ha ocurrido exactamente? – preguntó Takeru, en el momento en que el inspector se había calmado un poco. – como he llegado tarde… no oí bien que fue lo que le pasó al… profesor Fujiyama.

-deberás esperar. – Arveja volvió a su rigidez. Comenzó a revisar las fichas de nuevo. – necesitaré que alguien tome nota de lo que aquí se discuta. Una especie de recordatorio. ¿Quién puede encargarse de escribir la crónica de estas entrevistas?

Las miradas de todos mis compañeros se posaron en mi.

-se la pasa escribiendo en la computadora… - reveló Miyako. – aunque nunca me ha dejado ver lo que escribe…

-Koushirou escribe bien… - añadió Hikari. – y siempre trae su computadora portátil a la escuela.

-¡muy bien! ¿Tienes la máquina a mano? – el inspector no perdía el tiempo.

-si, pero yo no sé si…

-no se admiten protestas. ¡Te ha tocado a ti y no se hable más! 

Me giré en busca del ordenador que traía a la escuela, avergonzado, y lo encendí de inmediato. Todo el tiempo callado como un muerto, por supuesto.

-los demás, por favor, saldrán de la biblioteca y esperarán afuera en silencio. Aquí se quedará uno solo. Y el primero será…

Arveja examinó las fichas otra vez.

-… Ishida Takeru, para que no se diga que siempre es el último en todo.

Los otros cinco descartados salieron cabizbajos, no sin antes recibir la advertencia de Arveja de mantenerse callados y no hablar ente ellos. Los policías que nos habían escoltado hasta aquí los estaban esperando afuera.

Mientras, Takeru había quedado solo ante el tribunal.

-leo aquí. – empezó el inspector, nuevamente con la ficha. – que eres alumno de este colegio desde hace poco. ¿Dónde ibas antes?

-otro colegio, en Shibuya, señor.

-¿y por qué te cambiaste?

-lo decidieron… en casa.

-¿por qué razón?

-para cambiar…

-esa no es ninguna razón.

Takeru se encogió de hombros. 

-leo también aquí, que tus calificaciones no son muy buenas, especialmente en matemáticas.

Takeru volvió a encogerse de hombros. 

-¿qué aficiones tienes?

-los deportes, el dibujo, la música… la astronomía…

-¿astronomía?

Por tercera vez, Takeru se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba enervando a Arveja…

-¿cuál es la profesión de tus padres?

Takeru calló por un momento, desconcertado. Con intención de ayudar al muchacho, la doctora Takaishi tomó la palabra.

-estas fichas no están del todo completas. Takeru vive actualmente con su padre, que es abogado. Él lo adoptó hace poco más de un año. Viven los dos solos.

Tragué saliva. El tema era difícil, en especial sabiendo que yo también era adoptado… claro que no es un caso ni remotamente parecido al mío.

-bien… - reaccionó el inspector. – eso no significa nada. Carece de importancia para el caso. ¿Dónde vivías antes?

-con una familia que se ocupaba de nosotros.

-¿ustedes? ¿Cuántos hermanos?

-catorce o quince.

-¿catorce o quince hermanos?

-no hermanos de verdad, nos decían así porque vivíamos todos juntos.

-ya, comprendo. ¿Los ves alguna vez, ahora? Desde que vives con el abogado, digo.

-una vez al año, para Navidad.

-¿todos tus… 'hermanos' han sido adoptados como tú?

-casi todos.

-¿y están contentos?

-si no nos gusta donde estamos, podemos volver a la casa y esperar por una nueva familia.

-¡ah! No sabía que esas cosas funcionaran así… y a ti, ¿cómo te va con el abogado?

-bien…

-¿te quedarás con él cuando se cumpla el periodo de prueba?

La señorita Natsuko miró a Arveja con ojos de fuego que por poco lo fulminan.

-sí… - dijo Takeru con un hilo de voz. – creo que si… mi hermano… - se detuvo y no continuó.

-¿qué decías de tu hermano? – insistió el viejo nariz torcida.

-nada… que mi hermano no tiene tanta suerte con la familia con la que está ahora…

-¿y piensa dejarlos?

-seguramente.

-¿en que trabajan?

-no lo sé… parecen yakuza, o traficantes… conocen gente peligrosa.

-¿se trata de tu hermano… hermano?

-ajá.

-¿es parecido a ti?

-muy parecido.

-¿y… lo ves con frecuencia?

Takeru dijo que no con la cabeza.

-comprendo… - dijo el inspector. – es extraño que separen a hermanos de verdad.

-vivimos separados desde hace tiempo.

-¿no vivía contigo con los otros catorce niños?

-no. A él lo adoptaron enseguida, casi inmediatamente después de la muerte de nuestros padres. Éramos niños chicos.

-bien… no dejemos que los malos recuerdos nos ablanden… ¿por donde íbamos…? ¡Ah, sí! Problemas con matemáticas. Con el profesor… ¿cómo te llevabas?

-era muy exigente…

-¿no se entendían bien?

Takeru hizo un gesto vago que no daba respuesta clara.

-¿cómo aceptaste, entonces, asistir a la reunión que convocó ayer lo la noche en su casa, para tratar las dificultades que los siete convocados tenían para salvar la asignatura?

-decidimos ir todos… los siete.

-¿y quien decidió robar los exámenes que el profesor Fujiyama, o Monte Fuji, como le dicen, había preparado para la primera evaluación, del despacho de su casa?

Takeru, cogido de improviso, recuperó toda la sangre evaporada al comienzo de la sesión, y quedó completamente rojo.

-te ha sorprendido la pregunta.

El chico tragó saliva antes de responder.

-no sabía que… no sabía nada…

-¿quién robó los exámenes?

El acusado movió la cabeza para buscar ayuda en mis ojos, pero yo bajé la vista escondiéndome tras la pantalla de mi computadora. Noté un nudo en mi estómago y me sentí muy miserable por tener que abandonar a un compañero.

-del cajón de la mesa del despacho del profesor desaparecieron las preguntas y los ejercicios de los exámenes que había preparado para la próxima evaluación. Lo descubrimos porque el ladrón, en su precipitación, dejó caer una hoja en el jardín delantero. ¿Qué explicación das a todo eso?

-no sé nada… 

-¿no quieres ayudarnos? ¿Sospechas de alguno de tus compañeros?

-eh, no, no…

-¿quién fue el primero en llegar a la casa del profesor?

-no sé. Cuando yo llegué, ya estaban todos.

-¿y fuiste el primero en irte?

-si, el primero.

-¡por una vez no fuiste el último!

-el autobús que me dejaba en casa pasaba a las once.

-¿saliste solo?

-ajá… la reunión ya había acabado.

-¿con qué resultado?

-el… señor Fujiyama nos aconsejó, todo el rato, que no nos desanimáramos si nos iba mal en la primera prueba. Dijo que después nos haría un repaso, y si lo hacíamos bien entonces, nos subía las notas de la prueba final.

-¿los dejó solos en algún momento?

-dos o tres veces… cuando entraba a la cocina a buscar comida.

-¿y ustedes se quedaban solitos en el comedor?

-la casa no tenía comedor.

-¿ah, no?

-no, había una mesa en la cocina, pero no cabríamos todos ahí, así que estabamos en la sala de estar.

-¿cómo sabes que no cabrían todos en la mesa si no entraste a la cocina?

Takeru no esperaba la pregunta y tardó unos momentos en contestar.

-la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y se podía ver su interior desde donde estabamos.

-¿y el despacho?

-estaba al otro lado de la sala de estar, con todas las paredes llenas de libros hasta el techo.

-y una ventana…

-si…

-que alguien dejó abierta por dentro para poder entrar más tarde desde el jardín.

-eso no lo sé.

-pero conoces muy bien la casa y el jardín.

-como los demás.

-antes dijiste que no entraste al despacho.

-yo no dije eso.

-pues dímelo ahora, ¿quién entró en el despacho y por qué razón?

-yo no vi que entrara nadie.

-¿y como sabes donde se encuentra y que tiene una ventana que da al jardín y que está todo lleno de libros? No me digas que lo viste a través de la puerta…

Takeru frunció el ceño y vio al inspector con rabia.

-la puerta estaba media abierta y se veía algo.

-¿muy abierta?

-a medias.

-¿el despacho estaba iluminado o a oscuras?

-a oscuras, pero entraba luz de la sala.

-¿y alcanzabas a ver que los libros llegaban hasta el techo?

-no lo sé… se veían muchos libros…

-¿hasta el techo?

-yo pienso que sí. No se podía ver el final de las estanterías.

-y la ventana, ¿se veía?

-desde el jardín, al entrar. La casa tiene muchas ventanas.

-yo pregunto si la veías desde el interior.

-si, me parece que sí…

-¿solo te parece?

-no me fijé.

-¿cuántas paredes llenas de libros viste?

-una o dos.

-¿se veía la mesa también?

-sí…

-¿volviste solo a casa?

-sí…

-¿por qué no esperaste a tus compañeros?

-ibamos en diferentes direcciones.

-bien… - suspiró el inspector con voz cansada, como para indicar que el interrogatorio había terminado. – luego volveremos a la casa del profesor para comprobar tus observaciones.

-muchas cosas no se distinguían con claridad. – puntualizó Takeru con voz dudosa. – y muchas cosas las hablábamos entre nosotros…

-¿qué significa eso?

-comentábamos entre nosotros mientras el profesor estaba en la cocina.

-¿qué decían?

-nada, eran bromas.

-¿bromas?

-siempre las hacemos antes de los exámenes. Que si alguien se atrevía a entrar al despacho y copiar los ejercicios de las pruebas y cosas así, que no se dicen en serio… imaginábamos que las pruebas estarían sobre la mesa del despacho.

-¿quiere decir que la mesa no era visible?

-los libros si se veían en la pared, pero la mesa no recuerdo si era visible o solo hablábamos de ella como si alguien supiera que estaba ahí.

-bien… - repitió el hombre. – ya lo comprobaremos.

__

Continuará…

Notas:

Ok, ya averiguaron porque esto es AU. La historia de Takeru y Yamato es muy distinta, pero es importante mantenerla así, más adelante verán porque… 

Los Yakuza son los gángsters japoneses.

Como ven, esto es lento y trabajado, porque sigue los pasos de un caso casi de verdad, y eso implica preguntar cosas que parecieran no tener sentido… pero que dan pistas y respuestas a futuro. Los siguientes interrogados serán los Yagami.


	4. hechos y testigos

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Tercera parte,

****

Los hermanos Yagami.

El inspector decidió llamar al segundo acusado. Mejor dicho, la segunda. Despidió a Takeru, dejándolo en manos del guardián de la puerta, e hizo pasar a Yagami Hikari, la joya del curso. El inspector recomendó que a Takeru se le vigilara bien y que no lo mezclaran con los restantes sospechosos, que aún esperaban su turno.

Hikari se sentó ante el tribunal sin decir nada. Estaba hermosa, como siempre, tan fina y brillante, como la luz de la luna… un cierto aire de superioridad la hacía un poco antipática, a pesar de que ella se esforzaba, cuando quería, para no serlo.

-Yagami Hikari. – leyó Arveja, tras encontrar su ficha entre los papeles. - ¿no crees que con las notas que sacas en todo, también podrías aprobar las matemáticas si te esforzaras un poco?

-siempre las apruebo… en el último mes de clases. – afirmó ella, con seguridad.

-si, pero un expediente como el tuyo quedaría más brillante sin esa mancha negra entre un montón de sobresalientes.

-yo creía… - dijo Hikari, girando su vista a la Doctora Takaishi.

-si, ya lo sé… - la cortó el policía. – tú creías que tu presencia aquí era para aclarar el caso del profesor, y enseguida nos ocuparemos de eso. Pero tu problema con las matemáticas no deja de ser un misterio interesante para investigar algún día.

-no hay ningún misterio. No estudio lo suficiente, de hecho, ni miro mis cuadernos.

-¿por qué?

-hace un par de años, cuando entró como profesor nuevo el señor Fujiyama, me suspendió en la primera evaluación.

-¿una injusticia?

-si. Él quería que resolviéramos los problemas de la manera antigua, y yo los resolvía de la forma moderna, la que me había enseñado el profesor anterior. Si el resultado es correcto, ¿qué importancia tiene el método utilizado?

-y desde entonces, como venganza, suspendes voluntariamente todas las pruebas.

-¿de que sirve estudiar una asignatura si el profesor no es justo y no se adapta a las particularidades de cada alumno?

El inspector la miró por un momento y suspiró.

-en fin, vamos al caso que nos ha traído aquí. Con los antecedentes expuestos, seguro que no aceptaste con agrado la asistencia a la reunión convocada por el profesor.

-nunca me he negado a colaborar en algo que pudiera beneficiar a mis compañeros.

-pero no serías de las primeras en llegar a la reunión…

-cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos, solo faltaba Takeru.

-¿cómo te llevas con Takeru?

-es un compañero, como los demás.

-según él, y según la psicóloga aquí presente, le costó adaptarse a la clase.

-es normal cuando eres nuevo y no conoces a nadie.

-¿cómo te enteraste que era un chico adoptado?

-no lo recuerdo bien… al principio era un chico huraño y no hablaba con nadie. Todos lo considerábamos extraño, hasta que un día me dio pena y, cuando todos corrían al laboratorio, yo me fui a su lado. Desde aquel día, al verme, me sonreía, y empezamos a hablar un poco.

-¿de qué?

-de temas sin importancia: música, televisión, cosas así. Y otro día, cuando ya hablaba más con el resto del curso, me regaló una joya.

-¿una joya?

Hikari se ruborizó, y giró sus ojos hacia mí, y luego a la Doctora Takaishi.

-si… ya se lo dije a la doctora.

Arveja se volvió hacia la psicóloga.

-no lo comenté porque no creí que tuviera ninguna relación con el caso. – se excusó la señorita Takaishi. – ahora pienso que sí… perdón.

-¿qué clase de joya? ¿De dónde la había sacado?

-una cadena… una cadena con una pequeña cruz. Yo creía que era una baratija. Takeru dijo, sin darle importancia, que me la regalaba por haber sido la primera en ofrecerle mi amistad.

-¿se la enseñaste a alguien?

-los primeros días, no. Me daba vergüenza. Pero la vieron en mi casa, y resultó que era una joya autentica, de mucho valor. Entonces tuve que explicarles de donde la habia sacado.

-¿de donde él la había sacado?

-en mi casa supusieron que la había robado de las joyas de la antigua mujer del abogado con quien vive, me ordenaron que se la devolviera.

-¿y lo hiciste?

-si, pero él me dijo que no era cierto. Que su hermano Yamato siempre cargaba con objetos extraños y que le regalaba algunos. Que su hermano no había tenido tanta suerte como él con sus padres adoptivos, porque eran una familia de mal vivir, traficantes de objetos robados…

-¿se trataba de una joya robada?

-no lo dijo así de claro…

-¿qué más dijo de su hermano?

-no mucho más… que no sabía exactamente a que se dedicaba, y que muchas veces transcurría mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él…

-¿mencionó si lo había visitado alguna vez en casa del abogado?

-no lo dijo. Comentó que el abogado era un hombre muy amable y muy ocupado, que se preocupaba de sacar tiempo para estar con él, pero que para llegar a querer a alguien como un padre se necesitaba aún más tiempo y dedicación.

-¿conocen los compañeros la existencia de su hermano?

-los más amigos, sí. 

-¿y alguno de esos amigos ha visto en alguna ocasión a Yamato?

-que yo sepa, Mimi, y mi hermano Taichi.

-¿cómo es el hermano de Takeru? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Yagami Taichi estaba cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa, y la fuerza que centraba en sus brazos se notaba en su cuello, causando tensión.

-es como Takeru, muy parecidos.

-¿no observaste ninguna diferencia entre ellos?

-no lo sé… algunas, si.

-¿cómo que?

-el hermano se viste peor.

-¿de que modo?

-um, la ropa era muy vieja, y sucia…

-quizá va muy desarreglado, por lo que dices.

Taichi sonrió confiado.

-solo nos vimos en una ocasión.

-¿y no volviste a verlo?

-no, solo lo vi una vez.

-¿cómo fue el encuentro?

Taichi se pasó la mano por el cabello, rascándose la cabeza.

-fue para… darle una paliza a un contrario.

-¿a un contrario?

-para darle una lección a un chico de un equipo rival, de Tamachi.

-¿cómo fue eso?

-Takeru jugaba con nosotros, de suplente. Y en un partido muy complicado, en terreno contrario, el capitán de Tamachi se metió con Takeru con mala sangre. El tipo era alto y corpulento, y no le gustó nada perder el partido. Al volver a los vestuarios empezó a acusarnos de comprar al árbitro y usar a delincuentes como Takeru para robarles el partido jugando sucio. Takeru protestó, y nosotros nos pusimos de su lado, por supuesto. Pero aquel pesado no paraba de gritar que Takeru era un delincuente y que él lo había visto en una comisaría cuando había acudido con sus padres para denunciar el robo de un auto.

El aumento de interés del inspector se notó claramente. Mientras, Taichi continuó:

-el público también se metió con nosotros y tuvimos que huir para que esos salvajes no nos cayeran encima, pero juramos darle una lección a aquel imbécil de Tamachi. Takeru dijo que hablaría con su hermano para hacerle una cara nueva al idiota ese, y el equipo dejó la cuestión en nuestras manos.

-así que depositaron el honor del equipo en ustedes. – dijo Arveja en tono ligeramente burlón.

Taichi trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero le resultó imposible. 

-dos semanas después, Takeru me dijo que su hermano me esperaría en la esquina del parque por donde pasaba nuestro blanco todos los días al volver a casa. Takeru y yo habíamos espiado durante unos días el itinerario de nuestro enemigo.

-¿y qué ocurrió aquel día en la esquina?

-Takeru no vino. Dijo que se lo había prohibido su hermano.

Taichi hizo una pausa.

-Yamato me esperaba en el lugar escogido. Cuando apareció el capitán contrario, saltamos encima de él y lo dejamos a medio morir. Lo cogimos por sorpresa y no alcanzó a reaccionar. El hermano de Takeru pegaba como una bestia, es tan fuerte o más que yo. "¡Deja a mi hermano tranquilo!" Le repetía a puñetazos. "En la comisaria me viste a mí y no a él, ¿entiendes? Y a ti vamos a verte en el hospital si te vuelves a meter con él o con sus amigos, ¿has comprendido? ¡A mi hermano no lo tocas!"

Taichi se detuvo, como sorprendido por sus propias palabras. 

-¿qué más? – insistió el inspector.

-no… que el tipo salió corriendo, morado de golpes. Parecía un espantapájaros. Y el hermano… Yamato, me saludó, adiós y gracias y desapareció. Y no lo he vuelvo a ver más.

Tomó un respiro y continuó.

-a la mañana siguiente, el hermano de Takeru era más famoso entre nosotros que si fuera un cantante, y eso que sólo lo conocía yo… yo y "la descarada", es decir, y Tachikawa Mimi.

__

Continuará…

Notas:

Me demoré con este cap, pero ya me estoy poniendo al día con todo poco a poco, ténganme paciencia… 

Sobre porque tanto interés por el personaje de Yamato… porque en él están las preguntas y las respuestas de esta historia, aunque… nada es lo que parece…


	5. la razón de los acontecimientos

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Cuarta parte,

****

La razón de los acontecimientos.

Nada más entrar en la biblioteca, Mimi agitó su cabeza como para espantar una mosca. No le agradaba para nada el ambiente… a mí tampoco, aunque no había mucha opción en el asunto.

-el profesor de matemáticas… - empezó ella, antes que nadie preguntara nada.

El Inspector la cortó al instante.

-ahora no nos interesa el señor Fujiyama. Nos interesa el hermano de Takeru. Háblanos de él y de cómo, cuándo y por qué se conocieron.

Mimi parpadeó durante unos minutos, como si la pregunta la hubiera desconcertado.

-¿no podemos empezar de otro modo?

-Mimi. – intervino la doctora Takaishi. – deja que el inspector dirija el interrogatorio a su manera.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, resignada, y comenzó con una voz neutral, como si recitara una lección aburrida.

-muy bien. Después de la paliza al capitán de Tamachi, todo el mundo le preguntaba a Takeru por su famoso hermano. Solo yo y unos pocos más opinábamos que había sido una demostración de fuerza bruta, un acto infantil y bobo, y además de cobardes por atacar a escondidas y sin avisar.

-¿y qué te dijeron al respecto Taichi y Takeru?

-no me hicieron ningún caso. El equipo y la mayoría de la clase aplaudían esa barbaridad, y los trataban como héroes. A los que nos atrevíamos a criticarlos un poco, nos acusaban de ir contra el honor del colegio, ¡ellos son así!

-continua.

-entonces Inoue Miyako, otra compañera y yo organizamos, con el respaldo de un par de profesores, una charla contra la violencia o sobre la no violencia. Nos llamaron de todo: traidoras, renegadas, y cosas así, pero lo hicimos igual.

-¿y asistieron Taichi y Takeru?

-¡que va! Del equipo no vino ni uno. Pero en medio de la charla descubrí en la última fila al hermano de Takeru. Mi primera impresión fue que era el mismo Takeru, mismo pelo rubio y ojos azules, digo. Pero al verlo mejor me dije que no. Takeru definitivamente se viste mejor que él.

Mimi se detuvo un momento, y nadie dijo nada.

-al acabar la charla, el poco publico que tuvimos comenzó a hacernos preguntas varias. Entonces, yo me levanté para hablar con Yamato y agradecerle la asistencia, después de todo era un gesto de buena voluntad que demostraba inteligencia y coraje. Pero ya se había ido.

-¿y no lo viste más?

-aquella misma noche me llamó a mi casa.

-¿sabía tu número de teléfono?

-se lo había dado Takeru. Me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo ni con ninguno de los argumentos que había expuesto. Que muchas veces es necesario recurrir a la violencia para evitar una violencia mayor. Yo le respondí que la fuerza bruta nunca está justificada, que es preferible sufrir una injusticia que cometerla, que la violencia genera odio y el odio es siempre malo. Le repetía las razones expuestas en la charla, cuando de repente él empezó a hablarme del profesor de matemáticas.

-¿del profesor? ¿A propósito de qué?

-argumentó: "¿y me dirás acaso que no le tienes ni un poco de odio al Monte Fuji? ¿O es que no son una forma de violencia sus repetidos insuficientes, muchas veces injustos?" Yo me quedé muy cortada, porque, la verdad, un poco de antipatía si sentía contra él. A veces pensaba que si él explicara mejor o fuera más paciente, mis problemas con las matemáticas se acabarían. "¿No es una violencia – continuó él – su exigencia exagerada, su falta de compasión? Él no perdona…"

-¿de qué lo conocía él?

-eso mismo me pregunté yo en aquel momento. Pero Yamato me dijo que Takeru le había contado cómo lo torturaba con las matemáticas, y comentó que había decidido darle una lección. Takeru creía que si el Monte Fuji no le hubiera tenido manía, habría intentado ayudarle cuando ingresó en la clase con un nivel tan bajo. Yo me asusté, pero él me explicó, riendo: "se trata de una broma. Solo utilizaremos la violencia contra las cosas, no contra las personas, y mucha gente se alegrará. ¿Verdad que el examen que viene les da miedo? Hablaste en la charla sobre que el miedo es malo porque de él pueden surgir el odio y la violencia, ¿no? Pues no les parecerá mal que entre al despacho del Monte Fuji y coja las preguntas y los ejercicios que los amenazan…".

-¿estuvieron todos de acuerdo con la proposición de robar los exámenes?

Ichijouji Ken sacó una de esas sonrisas tímidas que tumban a sus admiradoras y que le evita pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero el inspector y la psicóloga estaban inmunizados contra sus encantos e insistieron con más fuerza.

-¿cómo reaccionaste cuando Takeru les propuso, según acaba de aclarar Tachikawa Mimi, que su hermano les proporcionaría el cuestionario del examen?

Ken intentó de nuevo salir del paso pestañeando como si nada, pero Arveja le echó una mirada más terrible, si cabe, que la que mostraba normalmente.

-¿eres mudo, sordo o imbécil?

Por fin "Sorimaki Takashi" se decidió a hablar, con voz temblorosa:

-no… nadie… 

-¿qué quieres decir? ¿Rechazaste la propuesta?

-no…

-¿en que quedamos?

-quiero decir que no lo propuso a todo el grupo. Primero solo habló con Mimi, que estaba enterada porque su hermano se lo había dicho por teléfono. Mimi se lo contó a Hikari como un secreto. Y las dos se los dijeron a Miyako, y a ese…

Ken giró su cabeza para mirarme, pero yo fingí no darme cuenta, enfrascado como estaba escribiendo en la computadora.

-… Koushirou, y después a Taichi y a mí…

-¿tú, el último?

-más o menos… no lo íbamos diciendo en orden fijo, y como todos saben que yo estoy siempre de acuerdo con la mayoría…

-¿ah, sí? ¡Mira que fácil!

-no, es por solidaridad…

-¿y para ahorrarte el esfuerzo de examinar si esa "mayoría" tiene razón, y para no tener que intentar, en este último caso, comprender las razones de las minorías?

Ken se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Al parecer, nunca se la había ocurrido pensar que una minoría, fuera del tipo que fuere, pudiera tener la razón, e incluso le preocupaba que alguien pudiera imaginar que él, ¡un chico como él!, pudiera pertenecer a una minoría, cualquiera que fuera.

-todos dijimos lo mismo, que por nosotros… que bien, que si nosotros no teníamos que hacer nada y él nos traía los ejercicios…

-¿o sea que tú pensaste que, si el trabajo sucio y peligroso lo realizaba otro, tú podrías disfrutar de los resultados a la mano con la conciencia limpia?

El acusado palideció y empezó a mover la cabeza de derecha a izquierda como buscando unos ojos amigos en los que apoyarse. Los míos no se apartaron ni un momento de la pantalla y del teclado.

-yo… lo hice como los demás…

-¡siempre con la mayoría, vaya!

Ken asintió sin el menor gesto de duda.

-pero si el profesor a sido un déspota…

El inspector inició su reprimenda en tono alto y truculento, un poco teatral, y se detuvo al comprobar el efecto que producía en el pobre y desconcertado testigo.

-imagínate que el profesor – rectificó el policía con voz firme pero moderada. – por culpa del intruso o a consecuencia del robo, ha sufrido alguna desgracia irreparable… ¿aceptarías tu parte de responsabilidad en el asunto, de la misma manera que estabas dispuesto a aceptar los beneficios?

Ken tragó saliva, y no contestó.

El Inspector soltó un bufido, y le hizo señas para que se retirara. Mientras, giró su atención a la doctora Takaishi para hablarle.

-de todas maneras… el autor del atropello pediría un ayudante para poder entrar por la ventana del despacho. Nuestro bandido generoso, ladrón de exámenes y redentor de condenados a las bajas notas, debió tener un cómplice para actuar con más facilidad y seguridad. – volvió su vista a las fichas que tenía tiradas sobre la mesa. - ¿y quien queda por entrevistar? Ah, sí… Inoue Miyako.

__

Continuará…

Notas:

Otro cap… tan solo quedan dos más y el epílogo… pero aún queda una pregunta… ¿Yamato realmente es el asesino de esta historia? Todo parece indicar que si, ¿no? ¿Pero no sería muy fácil, y por una razón muy simple? El robo de los exámenes… ¿por qué otra razón matarías a un profesor? A mi se me hace que tiene mucho sentido…

Como punto aparte, ¿notan el mensaje que se da en este cap? La violencia sólo conduce a más violencia, y la mayoría no siempre tiene la razón. ¿Quién dijo que los fics no son constructivos? ^___^

En el próximo cap: Miyako, Koushirou y el ¿desastroso? Final…


	6. últimos cabos sueltos

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Quinta parte,

****

Últimos cabos sueltos…

-si, yo le ayudé a entrar por la ventana del despacho. - confesó Inoue Miyako, mirando fijamente al tribunal de expertos con una sonrisa encantadora, como si estuviera recitando una proeza con su voz alegre y segura, que en ciertas ocasiones podía resultar un poco insolente y fuera de tono. Y así era en aquella ocasión.

-explícate. – le ordenó Arveja, sin dejarse impresionar por la seguridad de la chica.

-es muy fácil. – continuó ella con satisfacción. – la clase llevaba varios días obsesionada con las aventuras del hermano de Takeru. Y de pronto se corrió la noticia de que se ofrecía para ayudar desinteresadamente a los pobres colgados en matemáticas, a los malditos del Monte Fuji. La verdad es que la evaluación se acercaba a pasos agigantados y el futuro no se veía muy brillante, pues el mismo profesor nos había convocado a una reunión en su casa para prepararnos para el desastre. Aquella oferta era como lanzar una tabla de salvación a los náufragos de Pitágoras. La verdad es, también, que nos tomamos muy en serio el milagro que Yamato nos anunciaba por boca de Takeru y de Mimi. nos preguntábamos como se las arreglaría para coger los ejercicios y pasárnoslos…

-¡directa, al grano!

-¡uy! ¿Cómo quiere que se lo explique entonces?

-déjate de tonterías y ve directa al asunto.

-para mí todo es grano. Más directa no puedo ser. lo que digo…

-¿cómo se puso el ladrón en contacto contigo?

-¿el ladrón? ¡Que palabra! Dicho así…

-¿cómo lo llamarías tú?

-el hermano de un compañero que quería ayudarnos con un favor… ¡todos creíamos que se trataba de eso! Que no le hacíamos ningún daño a nadie…

-las cosas no son tan sencillas como imaginabas…

-si… no sé por qué, siempre se complica todo…

-no lo compliques más ahora y cuenta de una vez cómo se puso en contacto contigo ese "Angel guardián".

-una mañana, justo antes de empezar la primera clase, abrí mi casillero para dejar los libros y encontré en el fondo del cajón una carta de Yamato.

-¿una carta del hermano de Takeru?

-si… al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando la abrí noté que era una carta especial.

-¿en qué lo notaste?

-era muy corta, como un telegrama. Sólo ponía "Si quieres que los ayude, deja abierta la ventana del despacho del Monte Fuji, el martes por la noche." Y firmaba una "Y". Nada más.

-¿por qué te pedía eso a ti, precisamente?

-quizá porque yo soy la única del grupo que va dos veces por semana a casa del señor Fujiyama. Vivo muy cerca, y él dijo hace unos meses que necesitaba a alguien para ordenar los libros de su biblioteca. Y cuando terminé de ordenar los libros, me quedé de jardinera.

-¿o sea que ya no te ocupas de sus libros?

-ahora solo coloco bien sus libros nuevos. Los papeles no los he tocado nunca para nada. Él tiene un par de super computadoras en su casa, pero no las ocupa para casi nada y los papeles son su tesoro en su propio desorden.

-¿y ayer dejaste abierta la ventana?

-en la reunión que él convocó para animarnos fue todo más fácil.

-¿más fácil? ¿Por qué?

-me daba no sé qué, aprovecharme de mi trabajo para engañarlo, porque cuando estoy en su casa trabajando en la biblioteca o en el jardín, muchas veces me deja sola porque tiene cosas que hacer afuera, y confía plenamente en mí.

-¿y a pesar de eso dejaste la ventana abierta?

-sí, claro. Todos esperaban que lo hiciera, no podía negarme…

-¿vieron la carta los siete del grupo?

Miyako cerró los ojos, como para recordar mejor.

-creo… que no.

-¿pero sabían todos lo que el hermano te había pedido hacer?

-si… todos. No hablábamos de otra cosa. Era emocionante, como un misterio.

-¿Takeru, también?

-al principio, sí, pero luego ya no tanto. Era como si las aventuras de su hermano no acabaran de gustarle o temiera comprometerle. Nosotros pensábamos que Takeru se sentía culpable porque su hermano no ha tenido tan buena suerte como él con la familia que lo adoptó. Todo el mundo decía que eran unos salvajes.

-¿qué hiciste con la carta?

Miyako me miró a mí.

-Koushirou la rompió…. Si, él la hizo pedazos, antes que pudiera verla alguien. Me convenció de que era mejor no dejar pruebas.

-pero… ¿quién depositó la carta en tu casillero?

Miyako se encogió de hombros. 

-Yamato, digo yo.

-¿y cómo entró al colegio? ¿No es más difícil entrar en el colegio de noche, sin ayuda, que en casa del profesor?

-las dos cosas son difíciles, si alguien no ayuda desde dentro.

-¿no pensaron en ese detalle ni se les ocurrió preguntarse cómo había llegado la carta a tu casillero?

-no… todo lo relacionado con el fabuloso hermano de Takeru era tan emocionante, tan misterioso, que nos pareció normal el hecho de encontrar la carta en el cajón. Podía habérmela enviado por correo, o habérsela dado a Takeru para que la dejara en mi casillero o me la entregara… ¿tan importante es ese detalle?

-es importante porque demuestra que estabas tan asombrados con la figura del hermano y por la esperanza de que él resolvería todos sus problemas, que no se daban cuenta que pasaba antes sus ojos. Yamato no los dejó ver más allá de sus narices.

-¿eso quiere decir que no fue él quien dejó la carta?

-exactamente. ¿Es que tampoco reconociste la caligrafía?

-era una nota muy corta, un aviso…

-pero la letra, ¿reconociste la letra?

-¿Quiere decir que no la había escrito él?

-¿cómo podías saber tú que era su letra?

-no podía reconocerla, claro. Imaginé que sería la suya…

-¿no te pareció rara la caligrafía?

-me pareció normal.

-¿normal? ¿Qué significa eso?

-que podía haberla escrito cualquier compañero.

-exacto.

-¿o sea que…?

-el autor era un compañero de clase. El mismo que te aconsejó que, para no dejar pruebas, era mejor romperla, que no quedara ni rastro de ella. Nuestro cronista.

…

-¿Koushirou?

-sí, Koushirou.

-que hable, pues. Que diga todo lo que sabe.

-Koushirou no dirá nada. Le hemos prohibido que abra la boca. Su único trabajo es escribir. Y su declaración se incluirá al final de la crónica que ha ido redactando sobre "el crimen de Monte Fuji", el caso que nos ocupa. Su confesión, escrita, será el último testimonio de esta historia. ¡Y con eso basta!

Con esas palabras, el inspector cortó las preguntas que Miyako tenía preparadas y en la punta de la lengua, y las protestas de los demás compañeros – Hikari, Taichi, Mimi y Ken, o sea, todos menos Takeru – que habían entrado de nuevo en la biblioteca-tribunal por orden de Arveja. Vicencar los había hecho pasar a todos juntos, al grupo casi completo, y habían entrado con la mirada en el suelo, como abatidos. Con andar cansado, se sentaron al lado de Miyako, que los acogió con una sonrisa algo apagada, decepcionada del rumbo que seguían las cosas.

-un momento de atención, por favor. – continuó Arveja en un tono de voz más civilizado. – sus declaraciones han sido muy interesantes y espero que útiles. 

Hizo una pausa para llenarse los pulmones de aire y pedir con la mirada la aprobación de la psicóloga que tenía a su lado.

-dentro de un momento llamaremos a Takeru. Parece que a quedado claro que el culpable es su hermano Yamato. Todas las pruebas le acusan. Pero si recuerdan alguna cosa más que pueda ayudarnos a ser más justos, díganla sin temor antes de que entre Takeru.

Mis compañeros se miraron con ojos interrogantes. Todos tenían cara de no saber que decir. Y todos evitaban mirarme a mi, que atareado con los apuntes, no levantaba la cabeza del nivel de la pantalla y sólo los espiaba de reojo.

-no… no hay nada más.

-lo hemos dicho todo…

-todo lo referente a Yamato y los exámenes…

-a Takeru no le ocurrirá nada malo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hikari, con un tilde de inquietud. – de hecho, él…

Y se detuvo. La observamos con curiosidad, pero ella no dijo nada más. Todos comprendíamos que iba a decir: "de hecho, él no tiene la culpa de nada", pero sabíamos que eso no era completamente cierto y que por eso se había callado Hikari.

-entonces… parece que ha llegado el momento del veredicto. – anunció solemne la doctora Takaishi. 

-¡un momento! – levantó las manos el inspector. – se me ocurre que quizá sea mejor hablar con Takeru a solas, sin la presencia de sus compañeros. Más que más, debe haber oído toda las declaraciones desde el cuarto de al lado…

-tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarse con ellos… - protestó la psicóloga. – y su padre adoptivo ya está aquí…

-no estaba previsto así. – comentó Arveja. – es lo que habíamos pensado en antes, pero ahora… es mejor hablar con Takeru y el abogado sin nadie más y dejar para más adelante el encuentro con los compañeros…

-eso significa dos terapias… - calculó la señorita Natsuko.

-depende de cómo resulte la primera sesión.

-podemos llamarle este medio día…. – propuso Mimi.

-o salir con él esta noche… - insinuó Taichi.

-si, pero sin olvidar que ustedes son tan culpables como Takeru, sino más. – precisó la doctora.

-pero… ¿no nos quita la culpa todo lo que hemos hecho durante estos días para ayudar a Takeru? – sonrió Miyako.

-hasta el profesor Fujiyama nos perdonaría, si resucitara con más sentido de humor del que tenía antes en vida. – añadió Ken, utilizando también el poder de su sonrisa.

-perdonarlos, quizá. – resumió el Inspector. – pero aprobarlos en matemáticas sin estudiar, lo dudo mucho. ¡Ni en el otro mundo la pasaran bien sin esforzarse, holgazanes!

__

Continuará…

Notas:

Um, la parte que tenía que agregarle simplemente no la coloqué para dejar la intriga hasta el final, además, ¿esa última conversación no les pareció extraña? Los dejaré con la duda… ^__^ a esperar el próximo cap, que es más corto, pero la historia sufre un cambio drástico… MUY drástico… 


	7. el asesinato

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Sexta parte,

****

El Asesinato.

Takeru no soltó ni una lágrima ni hizo ninguna escena trágica, como nos temíamos. Mejor dicho, como había previsto la psicóloga. Sólo apretó con más fuerza la mano que su padre – un hombre agradable, de cabello castaño y ojos profundos – le cogía, e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia el brazo del caballero, como si por un momento hubiera pensado abrazarle o refugiarse en él.

El padre de Takeru no escuchaba las palabras del inspector. Sólo miraba al chico y le pasaba la mano libre por la cabeza, en un gesto de afecto y protección.

-el análisis de las manchas de sangre halladas en el despacho del profesor que acaba de llegar del laboratorio – hablaba Arveja jugando con un sobre y unos papeles que le había entregado Vicencar al terminar la reunión de acusados. – indica que no pertenecen al señor Fujiyama, como temíamos.

Los ojos de Takeru se iluminaron. El inspector no lo advirtió y, tras una corta pausa, continuó:

-y tengo una noticia todavía más importante, que confirma el resultado del análisis: el señor Fujiyama ha llamado a la comisaría del barrio hace poco rato, muy excitado porque dice…

Arveja se ayudó con la lectura de unos papeles:

-… dice que la noche pasada, poco después de que acabara la reunión con los alumnos difíciles, oyó un ruido sospechoso en su despacho y acudió a ver que era, casi muerto de miedo, pensando que algún ladrón había penetrado por la ventana. Atrapó a un chico muy mal vestido revolviendo los papeles y los cajones de su mesa. El profesor creyó que buscaba dinero o joyas. Dice que el ladrón, al verse descubierto, se asustó tanto como él y, cuando intentaba huir por la ventana abierta, tropezó con una silla y cayó al suelo. Fujiyama, alarmado, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, agarró una pala de herramientas del jardín que había junto a la puerta y empezó a molerlo a golpes. La pala de hierro dio en la cabeza del chico y se abrió. Al ver la sangre, el profesor se detuvo, más asustado que antes. Y el chico aprovechó el momento para saltar por la ventana y desaparecer con las manos en la cabeza, manchado en sangre.

Ni Takeru ni su padre dijeron nada, inmóviles ante la tribuna.

-esta mañana, a primera hora, - continuó el inspector, guiándose por los papeles. – los vecinos han descubierto manchas de sangre en el jardín y en la acera, y al comprobar que en casa del profesor no contestaba nadie, han avisado a la policía y nos hemos puesto en movimiento.

Takeru abrió la boca, como si intentara decir algo, pero no dijo nada, y el gesto quedó como si le hubiera faltado aire para respirar.

-Fujiyama, pasado el primer momento de aturdimiento, reaccionó con sentimientos de culpa, pensando en la herida grave que le había causado. Salió a la calle a ver si lo encontraba. Se ha pasado la noche buscándolo por la ciudad, parques, callejones, todos los rincones. Incluso hospitales y centros de atención de urgencia. Hasta que esta mañana entró en sus cabales y se dio cuenta que era más útil llamar a la policía y nos ha dicho que…

Entonces, Takeru exclamó con voz alterada, interrumpiendo la explicación:

-¡el culpable soy yo!

-no, Takeru, - replicó el inspector. – no quieras proteger a tu hermano. Todas las pruebas le acusan. Él es el único culpable. Hay que esperar que el profesor nos facilite la descripción del ladrón, pero yo apostaría cualquier cosa a que el culpable total es Yamato. El caso es..

En ese momento, el padre de Takeru dejó la mano del muchacho y le puso las suyas en los hombros para rodearlo en una especie de abrazo, como si intentara protegerlo de algún peligro.

-el caso es… que así como hasta ahora temíamos que al profesor le hubiera ocurrido algo malo, incluso irreparable, en este momento nuestra preocupación se centra en Yamato… ¿dónde pudo haberse metido con la cabeza partida, medio muerto como andaba? Imaginen que en su huida, en su afán de ocultarse, cae bajo las ruedas de un camión, o se refugia en las ruinas de una casa destruida, o se dirige hacia el puerto y se cae al mar… ¡y no podemos dar con él nunca más! 

__

Continuará…

Notas:

Episodio corto, lo sé… pero lo que viene después no pude juntarlo con esto, sorry…

Un cambio radical, no creen? Ese es el plan!!! Porque la historia vuelve a cambiar una vez que Koushirou cuenta su versión de lo ocurrido, y es que… aquí se acaba todo? Fujiyama es el verdadero asesino y Yamato la víctima? O es que lo encontrarán antes que desaparezca para siempre? Por qué pareciera que hay algo muy turbio detrás de todo esto?? Demasiados cabos suelto, no es así? Serán capaces de resistir el siguiente cap? jojojo…


	8. la crónica

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Séptima parte,

****

La Crónica.

Esa mañana, Takeru había llegado con retraso, como de costumbre. También yo me retrasaba muchas veces. Normalmente llegaba a clase a tiempo, pero de vez en cuando me ponía a trabajar en el computador por las noches y, como no podía dejar la máquina, me dormía a las tantas de la madrugada y por la mañana no había fuerza humana capaz de sacarme de la cama.

Es lo que ocurrió en la mañana en que Miyako encontró en el fondo de su casillero la nota del hermano de Takeru. O mejor dicho, la mañana anterior, porque el sobre con la nota escrita pidiéndole que dejara la ventana abierta lo deposité yo mismo la mañana siguiente a la que no llegué a tiempo para la primera clase.

Delante del edificio del colegio había un bar sucio y oscuro, una especie de cueva, en donde nos refugiábamos los compañeros para desayunar, telefonear, jugar a las cartas o esperar la hora de la segunda clase. A pesar de sus defectos, y los tenía casi todos, el Bar Sakura tenía dos virtudes importantisimas para los estudiantes: primera, era muy barato, y segunda, la propietaria, la señora Takenouchi, nos fiaba cuando estaba de buen humor.

Esa mañana, viendo que llegaba con retraso, me dirigí directamente al bar a esperar la hora. Nada más entrar, me encontré con la sorpresa de ver a Takeru en una de las mesas escribiendo en un papel que parecía una carta. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no se dio cuenta de mi entrada. En el local no había nadie más, solo nosotros dos y la hija de la señora Takenouchi, ordenando las sillas. 

Me acerque a Takeru y me senté, rápido, frente a él. Me entró gran curiosidad de saber qué y a quién escribía, por lo que clavé los ojos descaradamente en la hoja a medio escribir.

-¡te he pillado! – me reí. – escribes cartas secretas de amor en vez de resolver la tarea del Monte Fuji.

Takeru, atrapado, me miró confuso, e intentó ocultar con la mano el trozo escrito.

-no… - tartamudeó. – no es nada…

-¿quién es ella? ¿Hikari o Mimi?

-se trata de otra…

-¿otra? ¿Miyako?

-otra cosa, quiero decir… otra cosa.

-por favor, ¡no te creo! ¡Déjame ver!

-¡no! – gritó como si lo fueran a matar.

-puedo ayudarte, si lo deseas… - me ofrecí. – ya sabes que siempre me ha ido muy bien en Literatura, porque leo y escribo mucho en la computadora. Soy capaz de convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa.

El argumento pareció interesarle. Puso cara de reflexión, y cuando empezó a hablar, los dedos de la mano que cubrían la carta la tomaron y la arrugaron hasta convertirla en una pelota de papel atrapada en su puño.

-si… - musitó. – quizá tengas razón, tú escribes mejor… y tengo que convencer a alguien con esta carta.

-¿de que se trata?

-es… algo… que me ha pedido mi hermano…

-¿ah, sí?

-pues, como él escribe mucho peor que yo, me ha dicho que le mande un papel a Miyako, pidiéndole que deje abierta la ventana del despacho de Monte Fuji.

-yo creía que un profesional como tu hermano no necesitaba ayudantes. ¿No sabe como cortar un cristal para meter el brazo y abrir desde afuera?

-no lo sé, eso es más complicado…

-bueno, dame el papel. ¿Qué pongo?

-lo que te he dicho… ah! Y hazlo como si lo hubiera escrito él. Yamato siempre dice que no quiere involucrar a nadie más, quiere toda la responsabilidad, tal como nos ha prometido.

-déjame ver lo que habías escrito tú.

-¡no! – de nuevo un grito de miedo. – está muy mal… tú lo harás mejor.

Y en un gesto brusco se volvió hacia atrás y echó la pelota de papel detrás del mostrador, donde la señora Takenouchi acumulaba su basura personal. 

Escribí en estilo telegráfico la nota que Miyako se encontró en el cajón del casillero. Yo mismo me encargaría de depositarlo a la mañana siguiente, y por ello llegaría primero que nadie a la clase, cosa que él, tardón innato, era incapaz de hacer. La idea inicial de Takeru era entregar la carta personalmente, pero lo convencí de lo contrario, era mejor hacer las cosas indirectamente.

Takeru se dejó convencer tan fácilmente que yo estaba cada vez más seguro que toda la historia de su hermano era pura comedia. Se trataba de una invención de Takeru. El hermano no existía. Pero… ¿por qué razón lo había inventado e interpretado en las dos o tres ocasiones que había dado la cara? ¿Y cómo podía probar mis sospechas?

Cuando estabamos a punto de entrar al colegio para la segunda clase, exclamé con aire preocupado:

-¡mi billetera! ¡He dejado la billetera en el bar!

Y sin esperar su reacción, me lancé a pedir a la hija de la señora Takenouchi que me pasara el papel arrugado que estaba sobre el resto de la basura. Por suerte, justamente su madre había limpiado el día anterior, y no fue difícil encontrarlo. 

Falté también a la segunda clase. Pero ahora tenía pruebas en mis manos. La carta que intentaba redactar Takeru estaba escriba con una letra desfigurada que imitaba la caligrafía de otra persona. No era su letra, y las faltas de ortografía eran demasiado graves incluso para un mal estudiante como Takeru; estaba claro que trataba de hacer pensar aquel escrito como si el autor fuera otra persona, su hermano… inexistente.

La carta decía: "todo lo que encontremos en los cajones, según ha informado Takeru, servirá para ayudar al grupo. Miyako dejará la ventana abierta. Los exámenes estarán de seguro encima de la mesa." Y firmaba Yamato.

Conste que la transcripción está corregida.

Tras reflexionar durante toda la mañana, por la tarde decidí consultar el caso con la doctora Takaishi. Entre el peligro de ser acusado de delator y el de perder el curso y ser expulsado del colegio por haber confiado en un loco que se inventaba hermanos y se disfraza como delincuente para demostrarnos su existencia, me decidí por la primera solución. Al fin y al cabo, el primer traidor, el primero que se había burlado de nosotros y nos había engañado, era Takeru.

La doctora Takaishi, psicóloga del colegio, me escuchó con mucha atención, me pidió discreción absoluta y un par de días para consultar con colegas y profesores, y me prometió que no daría un paso ni diría una sola palabra en público sin consultar antes a los compañeros implicados en el misterio.

Pasados tres días, la psicóloga me llamó.

-tienes razón. – me confesó. – hemos consultado con el orfanato y con la actual familia de Takeru, y resulta que nadie conoce la existencia de ningún hermano.

Después se lanzó a discursear un rato, diciendo que seguramente se trataba de un caso de carencia afectiva, que en palabras normales significaba que Takeru era un chico que necesitaba compañía, amigos, cariño. Por eso había inventado un hermano que le ayudaba en todas las situaciones difíciles. También mencionó a individuos con personalidad dividida, o sea que actúan como si fueran dos, muchas veces sin que una de las personalidades sepa que hace la otra. Algo así como en la obra de Robert Stevenson "El doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde". Después se enrolló con una serie de términos médicos y psicológicos que yo no entendí en absoluto.

El resumen que yo me fabriqué es éste: Takeru, abandonado por su familia de muy crío, había sufrido mucho y, como había perdido a todas las personas que quería y necesitaba, se inventó un hermano protector que no podía perder nunca, que representaba su lado malo, mientras él se mantenía en el lado bueno, y así "Yamato" sacaría la cara cada vez que había problemas. La solución perfecta.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar por un momento que esa historia podría haber sido la mía…

Según la doctora Takaishi este invento era muy peligroso, porque podía conducirle a engañarse a sí mismo y a no verse tal como era en realidad. Por tanto había que ayudarle a Takeru a librarse de su hermanito imaginario, eliminar a su doble mental, deshacerse de él, matarlo, asesinarlo en sentido figurado.

Los compañeros del grupo, al enterarse, se quedaron de una pieza. Y eso que no les contamos todo. Por ejemplo, no les dijimos nada del lío de las cartas, para que los interrogatorios tuvieran algún efecto sorpresivo. Todos aceptaron colaborar de buen grado en el plan que la doctora había trazado para sacar de la cabeza de nuestro amigo el fantasma de su hermano.

El profesor Fujiyama convocaría una reunión en su casa para facilitar las cosas. No se comunicaría nada a la policía para no perjudicar a Takeru y porque los sucesos previstos no llegaban a la criminalidad. Se trataba de una enfermedad y nada más.

La doctora Takaishi y el director del colegio ya habían hablado con el abogado, padre adoptivo del chico, y él no había puesto ninguna dificultad porque se trataba de ayudar a Takeru. Era preciso darle una buena lección, hacerle comprender de una manera práctica que aquella solución de dar vida a un hermano capaz de hacer a escondidas lo que él no se atrevía a hacer a plena luz, era un camino peligroso y equivocado.

Un buen susto, un golpe muy fuerte, y el chico reaccionaría. 

¿Y que impresión más fuerte que simular que el profesor, al que intentaba robar los exámenes, había sido asesinado y que él podía verse envuelto en el crimen?

Discutimos durante horas y horas sobre la oportunidad del escarmiento. En general, mis compañeros pensaban que se trataba de una medicina demasiado fuerte. Pero la experta opinaba lo contrario: que si no se le daba una lección contundente, no reaccionaría.

-en el tribunal ficticio que montaremos a la mañana siguiente, – dijo la psicóloga. – y en el que todos debemos actuar de la forma más natural posible, como si los estudiantes de psicología que nos ayudarán fueran policías de verdad, se aclarará todo. Y las manchas de sangre, indicios del asesinato del profesor, se convertirán en la sangre de su hermano. Así le daremos la posibilidad de no hablar más de él, de eliminarlo con total limpieza, sin que Takeru tenga que avergonzarse de nada. Asesinaremos metafóricamente al hermano, y Takeru no tendrá que dar explicaciones a nadie. Será como empezar de nuevo desde cero, sin mentiras ni fantasías enfermizas para él.

-pero él… - dudó Hikari. – él sabrá que no es verdad…

-será él mismo quien entre por los exámenes… - Taichi, apoyando a su hermana, tampoco lo veía muy claro.

Uno de los doctores presentes, colegas de la señorita Takaishi, carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

-escuchen: él, al salir del despacho, habrá dejado la ventana abierta y no sabrá si después de él ha entrado alguien más, no previsto en su esquema inicial. Además, Takeru no sabe ni sabrá que ustedes lo saben todo. Y si le ofrecen una salida elegante para salvarse y deshacerse de su hermano, es muy posible que acepte.

-muy cierto, profesor Kido. Una cosa: si no trae los exámenes, es una señal de que acepta que su hermano a desaparecido… para siempre.

-esperemos doctora, que no se trate sólo de un alejamiento temporal.

-pero… ¿es que alguien va a pensar en los exámenes y en las evaluaciones con el profesor asesinado? – se rió Miyako.

-ya hemos convenido que resucitará el mismo día, la misma mañana. Y los exámenes se realizarán SÍ o SÍ.

-¡por favor, que no haya represalias! – rogó Ken, mirando con cara de pena al profesor Fujiyama, también presente, que ni siquiera en esa ocasión se dignó a rebajar el nivel de su rígida exigencia.

Pasado todo, cuando Takeru regresó al colegio, no trajo consigo los ejercicios de matemáticas. Como si hubieran desaparecido junto con el hermano, supuesto autor del asalto al despacho.

Nunca más volveríamos a escuchar de él…

__

¿¿Fin??

Notas:

Si creían que el cap anterior tenía un giro de 360° pues se dan cuenta que la tortilla se ha vuelto a invertir… un poco complicado, ne? Pues de lo poco que sé de psicología, me encantó el cambio cuando leí el libro del cual me basé… aunque… aún queda el epílogo… me creen capaz de dar un NUEVO giro en esta historia??? ^___~ Una cosa si, les aviso que desde ya vayan preparando sus neuronas, que esto se enreda!! Si! AÚN más!!

Por cierto, ¿no les parece curioso que al final el asesino no haya sido ni Yamato, ni Koushirou, ni Fujiyama si no la doctora Takaishi? Jajaja…

Espero sus comentarios!!


	9. epílogo, parte primera

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Hacia finales de curso volvimos a encontrarnos Takeru y yo en el bar Sakura. Esta vez fue él quien vino a sentarse a mi mesa. 

Nadie había hablado más de su hermano, como si tratara de un muerto o desaparecido de verdad, que nadie menciona por respeto al dolor.

Pocos días antes, alguien del curso había comentado que, seguramente, Takeru no regresaría al colegio el curso siguiente. Creo que fue Miyako. Le había cogido una gran simpatía y se interesaba por todo lo que Takeru hacía o dejaba de hacer.

-no voy. – dijo a modo de saludo al sentare a mi mesa.

-pero si acabas de llegar… - repuse yo. – tarde, como siempre.

-quiero decir al próximo curso.

-¡ah! espero que no sea por…

-no, no tiene nada que ver con todo el lío del crimen de Monte Fuji.

-menos mal que no le ocurrió nada…

-a mi hermano tampoco.

Él se rió al ver mi cara de sorpresa y alarma, como si hubiera pronunciado un nombre prohibido.

Se hizo un grave silencio. La mención de su hermano hizo que contemplara a Takeru de una manera distinta, como si acabara de descubrir que se trataba de un lunático.

-como dentro de pocos días no nos veremos más, - continuó él. – puedo contarte un par de cosas que no te he dicho hasta ahora porque no quería más problemas.

Me miró directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

-eres un mal compañero. – descargó. – en algunos sitios, ya te habrían colgado por lo que hiciste.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? – yo estaba absolutamente desorientado.

-quiero decir que las cartas son documentos secretos y privados. Y que los soplones son peores que las ratas de alcantarilla.

-pero… ¡si la carta me pediste que la escribiera yo!

-me refiero a la carta que tiré a la basura. Sora, la hija de la dueña, es buena amiga mía y me dijo que habías vuelto a recogerla.

Me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo. Se me había subido la vergüenza a la cara…

-se trataba de una carta falsa… - intenté excusarme.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-la firmaba…

-yo. La firmaba yo.

-… tu hermano. Decía: Yamato.

-Yamato soy yo.

Otro silencio, más grave todavía. Y un ligero sentimiento de miedo, como si me enfrentara a un peligro desconocido.

-¡no digas tonterías! Tú eres… Takeru.

-no. Yo soy Yamato.

-¡vale ya! ¡Deja la comedia!

-no es ninguna comedia. La comedia la representaron ustedes intentando hacerme tragar primero que le profesor había estado a punto de ser asesinado, y luego que el muerto era mi hermano. Y todo el montaje de los interrogatorios, los policías falsos…

-¿cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¿ves como lo que digo no es ninguna comedia?

Cada vez estaba más desconcertado. Miraba al chico que tenía delante, y no sabía que hacer.

-es peligroso jugar con ciertas cosas… - dije.

-¿qué cosas?

-imaginar que eres otra persona, esas fantasías…

-el único que tiene fantasías en la cabeza eres tú por la cantidad de horas que pasas en el computador. Todo lo que tienes en la cabeza son imaginaciones.

-y tú, ¿qué? ¿No has jugado con nosotros con todas esas mentiras?

-yo no jugaba.

-¿ah, no?

-no. y pensando en lo serio que eres, tendrías que haberlo comprendido.

-¿comprender qué?

-no vale la pena…

-por favor…

Se lo rogué sinceramente, porque me tenía sinceramente intrigado. No entendía nada. Detesto cuando no entiendo nada.

-es un poco como el interrogatorio de la biblioteca, cuando el tipo con nariz de arveja retó a Hikari porque suspendía los exámenes como venganza, fabricando así su propia ley.

-¿qué tiene que ver eso…?

-Hikari tiene su propio mundo. Un mundo que, por despecho, no incluye las matemáticas.

-es por orgullo, y una testarudez que su hermano también heredó. Ellos son los primeros perjudicados.

-ella lo hace para establecer una justicia. Está convencida que la suspendieron injustamente, y trata de prolongar esa injusticia para que todo el mundo se dé cuenta. Es como un grito, el grito mudo de la justicia.

-¿quiere decir que la existencia… - iba a decir "ficticia" pero me detuve a tiempo. – de tu hermano es también un grito por la injusticia de haber pasado unos años difíciles, sin familia? ¿Cómo un acto de protesta?

-es algo así, pero con una gran diferencia.

-¿cuál?

-mi hermano Takeru existe de verdad.

-¡Takeru eres tú!

-¡yo soy Yamato!

__

Continuará…

Notas:

Me debes estar odiando, ¿no es así? Es que poner todo el final junto arruina la gran sorpresa, e impide que ustedes deduzcan la verdad…

Ahora si, al parecer, puede que no haya muerto alguno, porque Yamato está vivo… ¿pero lo está Takeru también? ¿Será que Yamato se apoderó del cuerpo de Takeru después de su muerte? ¿Será que siempre estuvo ahí? ¿Será que realmente existe y Takeru no está loco? ¿Entonces porque este rubio de ojos azules insiste en llamarse Yamato cuando todos lo conocen como Takeru? ¿Y por qué dice todo ahora, cuando sabe que no verá a Koushirou nunca más?

Jojojo… las respuestas, muy pronto…


	10. epílogo, parte final

****

El crimen de Monte Fuji.

Por: Ariadna

__

Basado en la novela "El crimen de la Hipotenusa" de Emili Teixdor.

Me miraba directo a los ojos, sin parpadear.

-demuéstralo. – le dije. – demuestra que eres Yamato.

-¿quieres una demostración como cuando el profe de matemáticas demuestra un teorema? Hikari no aprobará por más que le demuestren la necesidad de pasar las matemáticas, hasta que alguien elimine la causa que le hace odiar la asignatura.

-y tú… ¿qué hecho quieres eliminar que te obliga a actuar de esa manera tan extraña?

-tendrás que adivinarlo.

-no importa. Demuéstrame, de todos modos, que tú no eres Takeru.

-en el orfanato, a muchos niños de padres desconocidos nos ponían el mismo apellido. A Takeru y a mí, por ejemplo. Por eso, y porque nos criamos juntos desde muy pequeños, nos considerábamos como hermanos. Cuando empezaron las adopciones y nos dimos cuenta de que en cualquier momento nos separarían y dejaríamos de vernos, decidimos intercambiar nombres. Takeru se llamaría Yamato, y Yamato se llamaría Takeru.

-¿por qué?

-es como decir que yo sería él y él sería yo. Una manera de seguir juntos. Más que eso, si nos hacíamos pasar el uno por el otro, era como si decidiéramos un poco nuestro futuro. Nuestras vidas dependían de la voluntad de desconocidos, de si nos adoptaban o no, y nosotros decidíamos ser Takeru o Yamato, a nuestro antojo. Así quedaba claro que nuestra decisión también contaba.

-pero…

-él viviría la vida que me habían preparado a mí, y yo la suya.

-pero… ¿y los papeles, documentos, certificados…?

-la administración del orfanato era un desorden y enredamos a partir de cambios y líos todos los documentos que pudimos. Pasamos por tantas manos que al final se fiaban más de nosotros que de los papeles que nos acompañaban… ni se fijaban en el papeleo, ¿qué interés podíamos tener en engañarlos? Y los apellidos eran idénticos.

-¿se parecen?

-de pequeños, sí. No hay muchos rubios de ojos azules en Japón, ¿sabes? De mayores, ya no nos parecemos tanto. Lo más importante es que nos consideramos como verdaderos hermanos, como la única familia que tenemos, la verdadera. 

-sigue.

-¿ves como de verdad soy Yamato, aunque deje que me llamen Takeru y yo mismo haya escogido llamarme así?

-¿y la paliza al capitán de Tamachi, y las llamadas a Mimi, y la joya para Hikari, y la idea de robar los exámenes…?

-eran cosa de Yamato.

-¿de ti?

-sí, claro. Imagina un hermano que realice todo lo que tú no te atreves a hacer y que cargue con toda la rabia y la violencia y los malos humores que llevas dentro…

-entonces, la doctora Takaishi tenía razón.

-no, ella creía que yo hacía eso porque estaba loco o para divertirme.

-o para prolongar el grito de injusticia.

-y no es eso. Toda la historia del robo de los exámenes no era más que una tapadera para poder entrar sin mayores problemas en el despacho del Monte Fuji. Takeru, es decir, Yamato…, bueno, mi hermano de orfanato, necesitaba unos programas de computador muy valiosos que el profesor había preparado. Se trataba de sacar varias copias y devolverlos la misma noche. Lo mismo que habíamos planeado con los exámenes… es decir, lo mismo que yo quería hacer creer que iba a hacer mi hermano.

-¿Por qué dices que "necesitaba"? ¿Lo obligaba alguien?

-Monte Fuji es consultor o ayudante de una compañía de programas para computadores – aunque no sé cómo, si el tipo es peor que yo para esas máquinas -, y la familia con la que vive actualmente mi hermano se dedica a piratear programas. Tienen una oficina de consulta para empresas, pero la verdad es que se dedican al espionaje industrial.

-¿espías industriales?

-cuando una marca de perfumes, por ejemplo, da con la fórmula de un nuevo perfume, las demás marcas pagan una millonada para saber cómo se obtiene el nuevo producto y sacarlo al mercado antes que la competencia. Es una simple guerra comercial. Y lo mismo ocurre con los nuevos modelos de motos, zapatillas, o cualquier cosa que venda bien. En este momento, el negocio más fácil y rentable y menos peligroso es la piratería de programas.

-¿y… tu hermano espía?

-lo obligan.

-con tu ayuda.

-no puedo negarme. Él hace lo que me hubiera tocado hacer a mí si no nos hubiéramos cambiado.

-¿y no lo han atrapado nunca?

-una sola vez. Lo llevaron a la comisaría. La familia con la que vive hizo magia para sacarlos lo antes posible. Saben que somos amigos y me llamaron. Yo fui con ellos a la comisaría, por si servía de algo, y allí debió verme aquel baka de Tamachi.

-pero… ¿por qué no se revela? ¿Por qué no huye?

-¿adónde? Está metido hasta el cuello en esos asuntos, su familia no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Además, no es que sean unos monstruos… lo quieren, y él a ellos… son sólo… estafadores.

Me pareció que iba a decir "como nosotros". Puede que sea cierto, pero creo más bien que somos unos simples aprovechados…

-déjame pensar. – dije. – vamos a ver… tú fuiste preparando poco a poco la presentación de tu hermano, para hacernos creer que nos ayudaba, y de ese modo, si lo atrapaban en el despacho de Monte Fuji, todo se limitaría a la inocente sustracción de unos exámenes de matemáticas para ayudar a unos amigos con pocas ganas de estudiar… eso se le llama ir sobre seguro y preparar las cosas bien. Por cierto, ¿llegó a entrar o no, esa noche, para coger los programas?

-¿cómo quieres que entrara con el charco de sangre que encontró?

-¡ya lo tengo!

-¿qué?

-la solución para deshacerse de la familia de estafadores.

-dime.

-habla con tu padre, el abogado, y cuéntale el cambio de nombres. ¿Tienes confianza en él?

-ahora sí. Antes no lo conocía bien.

-que alguien remueva todo el papeleo de ustedes hasta que dé con algún documento equivocado y pueda demostrar que los nombres no coinciden. Y entonces que reclame a las autoridades y pida poner las cosas en claro: tú debes ser él, y él debe ir en tu lugar.

-pero yo no quiero ir a parar a la casa de esa gente, ¡si supieras…!

-¡no tendrás que pasar con ellos ni un segundo! Tú dijiste que los encargados pedían la opinión de los adoptados referente a sus adaptadores, ¿no es así? Pues simplemente dices que tú estás bien, que no piensas moverte, y él podrá decir que prefiere cambiar…

-¿y venirse a vivir conmigo? ¿Y si el abogado no acepta?

-aceptará.

-¿y la otra familia?

-se están enfrentando a un abogado, no creo que quieran líos que arriesguen su trabajo…

Takeru/Yamato movió las cejas, dudando.

-ya me gustaría…

-a eso se le llama un final feliz.

-imaginario.

-como los números imaginarios que nos explicaba el Monte Fuji, que no existen pero sirven para mucho.

-al final acabarán gustándote las matemáticas.

-tendremos que pedirle a Hikari que nos dé clases particulares, si queremos pasar el año…

-¿sabes? Quizá ese es el único modo de que vuelva a estudiar y que se reconcilié con las mates.

-tal como repite nuestro profe de Artes. "Se avanza más a golpes de entusiasmo que a golpes de látigo".

Yamato/Takeru puso de nuevo cara de enfado.

-sólo se trata de imaginaciones… no saldrá tan bien como pensamos…

-¡vamos! Si empezamos pensando que todo va a salir mal, no vale la pena ni mover un dedo.

-y lo de los números imaginarios… ¿tú lo has entendido alguna vez?

-muy poco.

-¿para que sirven?

-creo recordar que para resolver las raíces cuadradas de los números negativos…

-uf, creo que jamás entenderé nada de eso… es probable que la cabeza me estalle primero. 

-espera a ver los resultados del último examen.

-¿para cuando están?

-creo que hoy.

-¡esperemos que esta vez el Monte Fuji califique con **números imaginarios**!

**__**

OWARI. 

Notas:

Ah… y finalmente el final (valga la redundancia ^^).

Como dije al principio, este cuento no era fácil descubrir como terminaría… ¿pero les gustó este nuevo cambio? (¡otra vez!). 

En conclusión Takeru era Yamato pero con el nombre cambiado, y existía un tercer Yamato (además del Takeru/Yamato y el Yamato/Takeru), que era el único imaginario… siendo que era el verdadero Yamato con el nombre de Takeru actuando como otro Yamato. Entonces, Yamato siempre fue Yamato para mí, sólo que ustedes jamás se enteraron, jaja. 

Sólo quiero recordar que la idea y la trama en si no es mía. Al principio la hice distinta y la resumí, pero los últimos capítulos tuvieron que mantener los míos diálogos sino me perdía… también debo decir que en la trama original los "hermanos" eran supuestamente gemelos, pero me evité entrar en líos y simplemente mencionar a cada rato que "Yamato" tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, igual que "Takeru" ^_~.

Le dedico este fic a Laura y Cris, ¡por ser las más entusiastas con el desarrollo de los hechos! Y también agradezco a Noemi, Joana, Nina y Cielo por sus reviews ^___^ espero que no hayan terminado con dolor de cabeza…


End file.
